


Cherra: Daughter of Error

by Sar61_Sanz6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Paper Crane (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Tailoredtale (Undertale), Error: Forced God of Destruction, FGOD Error, Fate & Destiny, Father Error, Forced Destroyer Error, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Forced god of destruction, Gen, God Of Destruction Error, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6
Summary: What if Destiny took a different approach to helping Error? What if Error gained a daughter?Cherra is the biological daughter of the God of Destruction and Destroyer of Alternate Universes as well as a stable amalgamate of various Charas and Frisks determination.How will this child destined to help her father grow up to be?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275441) by [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X). 
  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 
  * Inspired by [「THREADVERSE | TAILOREDTALE」](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504832) by [VeryTrulyYours_Dolos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryTrulyYours_Dolos/pseuds/VeryTrulyYours_Dolos). 



> This is a story of my own character and a random head cannon that I'll work on the side with. 
> 
> All mentioned characters belong to their creators! I only own Cherra!

It was clear to Destiny that Error, the God of Destruction, was tired. His given role by Fate was cruel and very demanding. It would not be extremely long before he collapsed because of his work, or worse; lose all hope and fall down. Error may have been immortal compared to others, but he was still a simple skeleton, he too had limits and feelings. Destiny hated that Error was forced to be this way by Fate, who gave their child Ink no punishment for his mistakes and instead blamed Error for the multiverse’s imbalance.

  
It infuriated Destiny that Error was left alone with no one to turn to while Ink had been given hundreds of friends, so they intertwined Error’s destiny with Nightmare and his gang’s. It had helped Error to have people who understood his pain and saw him as a person instead of an evil murderer. But something was missing, while Error now had allies, he had no one to count on. Yes, Nightmare and his gang would sometimes help him with destroying AUs, but no one else could eradicate them as he did. On one else could destroy the AU’s code, there was no one to take over and give him a break. As sad as it was for another to have Error’s job, it would help if there were two destroyers who could take turns and lean on each other rather than depend on one person with the weight of the multiverse.

  
So, Destiny decided to give Error a true companion. The problem was, Destiny did not want them to go through the same transformation as Error. They refused to stoop to Fate’s level, so Destiny chose to make a destroyer from the remains of others.

  
Destiny gathered the remains of Determination from past Charas and Frisks, who completed their genocide and neutral timelines. Destiny also gathered some bits of glitched code that emanated off of Error, they wanted the new destroyer to have a special connection to Error. Destiny knew how stubborn and headstrong Error was when it came to trusting new people.

  
They fused the Determination and the bits of Error’s code together, creating a being of strong destructive power. Destiny put every piece of the determined code together into a single form; a small, light slate-grey skeleton girl.

  
The skeleton was no taller than an eight-year-old human, glitched and pixelated code started from her skull and hung down to the base of her neck, like hair. Her eye lights were a deep red, just like the determined souls of the multiverse. The clothes she was given consisted of a red and black striped skirt that ended just below her knees, a longsleeved garnet red shirt that hid her grey skeletal arms, a pair of black socks, and a pair of iron-grey sneakers with black laces. She, like Error, needed glasses as well, hers were Helvetica bold glasses that had a deep crimson color with small black squares dotting the frames.

  
Destiny placed this new destroyer in a different part of the anti-void, far from Error’s location. They needed to teach this child the purpose of their existence, but in a much more calm and non-violent manner, unlike Fate’s.

  
When the young destroyer woke up, she found herself alone in the vast space of white. After observing her surroundings and examining her clothing, she heard Destiny’s voice.

  
**Young one, you have been brought here with a purpose. Your Destiny will help many souls. From this day, you are Cherra. A Goddess of Destruction in training.**

  
Cherra was taught by Destiny from then on. She listened to Destiny’s firm voice, paying attention to the responsibility and importance of her future role. Destiny told Cherra the tale of Error, what he did, the allies he made, and even about his rivalry with Fate’s child, Ink. Cherra was a quick learner, she grasped every bit of information Destiny told her, taking in every fact and memorizing every detail. Cherra paid attention to every lesson and warning that Destiny gave her, determined not to forget important things like Ink.

  
Destiny also made sure to block out the Voices during the beginning of Cherra’s life. They wanted to make sure that the child stayed as innocent as possible, despite her role.

  
Then Cherra learned of her powers. Like Error, she too had magic strings, gaster grabbers, but hers were red like her eye lights. Her gaster blasters and bone attacks were the same light slate-grey color as her bones with red highlighting the edges. She could teleport like any Sans, but she also had a special power. Because her determination came from Chara’s and Frisk’s, Cherra could make red magic knives, but said knives were glitched like her hair.

  
Upon testing her powers, Cherra discovered she could create solid objects with her strings. Interested, she weaved her strings into wide layers, willing her magic to harden and created flat floors. Taking her discovery to new limits, she designed a separate floor, high in the ‘sky’ of the anti-void. Creating a red house made of her strings, she made walls, doors, floors, and even a table. Cherra eventually found out she could create portals and she watched AUs go about their lives and timelines. Cherra ended up loving Undernovela and learned some Spanish words, but her favorite was ‘Papa’, which translated to ‘Dad’. She soon started calling Error her ‘Papa’. Cherra grew curious like any child and observed the worlds that made up the multiverse. She used the AUs as inspiration for her new home and her imagination gave her plans.

  
The space above the anti-void’s ground had one large flat surface that held a house. Inside was a living room with beanbags instead of couches, a kitchen similar to the Undertale skeleton brothers’, and a dining room with a large table and six chairs. Cherra had used her soul’s will to change the color of the table and counter surfaces to black, just to add more than one color. She made a large window in the dining room and living room so she did not feel closed off. For some reason, she felt scared when she was completely closed in with no way outside.

  
A door was placed next to the kitchen in the back of the house, leading to the far back of the main floor. Off to the right corner of the red floor was a rope bridge with black planks that lead to a smaller red floor separated from the main one. On that floor was a smaller house but it only held a bedroom. Inside the bedroom was a rectangular black bean bag bed with a red and black striped blanket. Off to the side of her room was some sewing projects of hers, she had been trying to make some different clothes for herself, but it was a slow process.

  
Another flat surface was placed behind the main floor and next to the smaller floor. It was twice the size of the main floor and held dome monkey bars, a swing, and a trampoline built into the floor. The swing seat was black with red ropes that were connected to the ‘ceiling’ of the anti-void. The dome’s bars were either red, black, or grey and the trampoline was red with grey springs connecting it to the floor.

  
Cherra had everything a child could want, except a family. Destiny told her that she could only meet her father when he was ready. Error was still trying to accept Nightmare’s gang as friends, if he knew of Cherra, there would be no telling how badly he would react.

  
When Cherra learned how to make portals, she also opened them in her spare time just to watch her father. The child loved watching Error hang out with Nightmare’s gang. She saw his kinder side more often when he was around them. Error shared food with Horror, trained with Dust and Killer, and talked with Cross. He would even spend time with Nightmare when the gang’s leader was not too busy.

  
Error also visited other AUs, but not to destroy them, he went in secret to visit the ones in the original Undertale Chara’s place. Those children called him ‘Duncle Error’ and loved to spend time with him. Error liked handing out with them as well, giving them training, watching Undernovela with them, and giving them advice; telling them that they were not alone. That there were others that were hated unfairly, placed on the dark side of the balance unwillingly. But Error always made it seem like being on the ‘dark side’ was not all bad. He helped the Charas from going completely insane and cared for them as an uncle would.

  
The destroyer made dolls, clothes, or even just crocheted in the anti-void, but Cherra did not like watching her Papa when he was there, the Voices were scary to her. She hated hearing those voices say mean and hurtful things to her father and more often than not, she wanted to go to Error and tell him they were wrong. But Destiny had taken precautions to ensure Cherra did not go after Error on her own. Because of Destiny’s interference, Cherra could not pass through her portals and with no way of knowing which direction Error was from her spot in the anti-void, she had no choice but to stay put.

  
But while Cherra had a nice house, a playground, sewing projects, and the ability to see other worlds, she was still lonely. Sure, she could see her father every day, but that was not the same as getting to hug him and talk to him. Cherra was even a little jealous of the Charas and Frisks that got to spend time with her Papa more than she did.

  
Destiny knew they had to do something to help Cherra, loneliness was an emotion that could also lead to insanity, but what could be done?

  
An idea came to Destiny as they thought, one that could lead to a better future for their little Cherra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and taking interest in this idea! Character 2 is up! Enjoy!

Destiny gazed over a small AU, which was called Tailoredtale.

  
It was relatively empty, except for one person that still lived in it: the Sans. Tailoredtale!Sans was very different from ordinary Sans’, anyone could tell just by the clothes he wore. His clothes were a kimono mix with a hood, and they were green with a pink cloth that hung from his arms, rather than the usual colors of a Sans like blue or red. He wore pink sandals with pale pink socks rather than slippers; like other Sans’. The most noticeable difference, however, was his skull. His right eye socket was half-closed, light blue stitch marks could be seen going down from his skull and ending at his cheekbone. His left eye socket had tear markings similar to Error’s but pink, over that eye socket were little flowers, one in every color of the fallen children’s souls.

  
But Destiny was not looking at this Sans for his strange appearance. They observed him because this Sans had the potential to be a friend for Cherra. This Sans was kind, considerate, and what others might call ‘dainty’ in nature. He was not as judgemental as most others, which brought Destiny to believe him to be more accepting of people, regardless of their darker positions. But there was something else he was that drew Destiny to him; lonely. This Sans had been alone in his now empty world, not a soul for good company, having only weaving and stitching articles of clothing to pass the time.

  
This Sans was perfect, he would be a guardian for Cherra and wonderful company in her loneliness. And perhaps the two could even benefit from each other.

  
Their mind made up, Destiny reached for Tailoredtale!Sans.

  
The skeleton naturally grew worried, unsure of Destiny’s touch and if he was in danger. But Destiny was careful, sending waves of safety to the monster, calming him into a gentle slumber. The Sans struggled slightly before falling asleep, leaving him vulnerable in Destiny’s power.

  
With great caution, Destiny moved Tailoredtale!Sans from his empty universe to Cherra’s location in the anti-void. They pushed the unconscious skeleton’s destiny to intertwine with Cherra’s path. Now Destiny only had to watch as the future goddess of destruction met with the unusual Sans.

  
_**~An Hour Later in Glitch’s String House~** _

  
Cherra was bored and frustrated. She had bounced on her trampoline, swung on her swing set, climbed the monkey bars, watched a few AUs, and was currently doing a horrible job at sewing a doll’s jacket. She had been working on sewing dolls like her Papa did, but it was hard to get all the details and harder to stitch everything together.

  
The doll she had been trying to make was a Flowerfell!Sans, one with golden flowers covering his eye sockets. Cherra had watched her Papa erase the copies of that timeline. It had surprised both her and Error that every Sans actually thanked the destroyer for ending their lives. The Sans’ from Flowerfell timelines that had lost their Frisk’s, suffered in painful sorrow and misery. Error had taken it upon himself to eradicate all copies of Flowerfell with timelines where Frisk had died and never returned. It was just cruel to leave so many in such pain, even the god of destruction knew that.

  
Cherra wanted to make a doll of a Flowerfell Sans from those timelines, as a reminder that her Papa’s work was sometimes a good thing to others.

  
But she was failing; badly. The jacket’s sleeves were too small, the hood was too big, and the hood’s fluff was almost impossible to sew on.

  
 **“Ahhh! How does Papa do it? He makes it look so easy!”** Cherra sighed in frustration and put the unfinished doll down on the kitchen table.

  
With nothing else to do, she headed outside to the edge of the main floor. She sat down and let her legs hang off the edge as she gazed over her plain white view. Some of her red strings dangled off the ‘ceiling’, coloring the anti-void just a little bit.

  
Bored, she looked down at the anti-void’s ground. **“Wait, what is that?”**

  
Cherra’s eyes were bad without her glasses, but she could clearly see a dot of green among the white down below. Which was strange because nothing colorful ever came to her section of the anti-void, other than her red strings.

  
Curious, Cherra summoned her red strings to bring herself down to the anti-void’s ground. The closer she got the clearer she saw that the green thing was a person. As she landed on the ground, Cherra headed over in the stranger’s direction.

  
The person was a skeleton, likely a Sans judging by his height. He was different than any other Sans Cherra had seen, and she had seen plenty of Sans’ while she watched her Papa. The Sans wore green clothing that reminded Cherra of those anime characters from Alphys’ and Undines she had watched through her portals. When she was standing next to the Sans, she was shocked at the sight of his skull. One of his eye sockets had tear markings like her father, and the other seemed to have blue stitching starting from his skull and ending just below his right eye socket. There were small flowers attached to his skull over his left eye socket and they were in the seven colors of the fallen children’s souls.

  
**‘What a strange Sans. But what is he doing here? No one would come into the anti-void other than Papa.’**

  
As the little goddess of destruction in training wondered about this monster’s strange arrival, the green-clothed skeleton began to awaken.

  
“Huh? Wha?” The older skeleton mumbled. He slowly blinked his eye sockets as he sat himself up.

  
 **“Hello,”** Cherra greeted, **“how did you get here mister?”**

  
The green-clad skeleton looked surprised when he saw Cherra and grew worried when he looked at his surroundings.

  
“Oh, dear me. I don’t know how I got here. Where is here, young one?” he asked with a tilt of his skull.

  
 **“You don’t know?”** Cherra asked confusedly, **“You’re in the anti-void. No one comes here but me and Papa, we kinda live here.”**

  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense. I too live in a very plain world, but I normally have some decoration. You mentioned your father, where is he?” the older skeleton looked around again, not seeing another soul for miles.

  
**“Oh! Papa doesn’t know about me yet. Destiny says I need to stay hidden for now.”**

  
The colorful skeleton blinked, “What do you mean, little one?”

  
Cherra rubbed the back of her skull shyly, **“It’s a long story.”**

  
“I love a good story,” he said, “and I am a good listener.”

  
Cherra thought it over for a minute, then smiled, **“Okay, why don’t you come to my house? It’ll be better sitting on bean bags than on the floor.”**

  
“Ah, yes,” he got up carefully, “that would be nice. Which way is your home?”

  
Cherra giggled as she saw the green-clothed skeleton look in every direction but up.

  
 **“My home isn’t down here, mister,”** Cherra chuckled and pointed up, **“it’s up there.”**

  
The confused skeleton looked up and gasped at the sight of color in the void of white, “Oh! How do you get up there?”

  
 **“Like this!”** Cherra summoned her strings, weaving them into a solid plank that was secured by two ropes, **“Come on! Sit here and hold on!”**

  
The older skeleton looked nervous and weary but complied with the child’s instructions and sat on the red plank while gripping both ropes firmly. Like a child does on their first swing set. Cherra hopped onto the left side and stood on one foot on the plank with the right hand commanding her strings in the air and the other holding a rope.

  
Cherra gave the green-clothed skeleton reassurance by grinning before the ropes pulled the two of them above the floor.

  
“Oh! Oh, dear! Oh, my! How are you-?!” the older skeleton frantically questioned while looking at every angle around him and watching the floor become distant while the colored spot above enlarged.

  
 **“Hehehehe! Isn’t it cool?! Papa and I have control of magic strings that do anything we want them to!”** Cherra cheerfully explained as they reached the first floor of her home.

  
The girl hopped off the plank and guided it over the floor so the adult could get off safely. **“And~! Ta-da! Welcome to my home!”** She spread her arms wide as she presented her home to the first person ever to visit her.

  
The skeleton took a moment to look around, taking in every bit of red, black, and grey that stood out in the white void. After a minute he turned back to the child, “It’s much more colorful than my home.”

  
 **“What’s your home like mister?”** Cherra asked as she walked to her house, followed by her visiter.

  
“Well,” the green dressed adult thought for a moment, “it’s as white as this place,” he turned his skull to see the continuous white around them, “but I added a bit to it. In my spare time, I worked on little projects to help fill the space. But my home didn’t feel as… empty as this place.”

  
Cherra tilted her head, **“What projects did you make?”**

  
“I made clothes mostly. Oh! I didn’t give you my name did I child?” he asked as they entered the red house.

  
Cherra smiled, **“That’s okay, I know you’re a Sans.”**

  
The adult blinked, “What do you mean, child? How do you already know my name?”

  
Cherra kept her smile as she guided the taller skeleton to one of the bean bags of her living room, **“I watch Papa and his friends a lot. They’re all Sans’ too. Papa has an important role in the multiverse, so he sees a lot of alternate Sans’.”**

  
“Ah,” the green Sans realized, “the multiverse theory. But, how do you see this?”

  
 **“Like this!”** Cherra cheerfully opened a portal in the living room, showing a scene from Undernovela.

  
“Oh my!” Sans gasped as he saw his Spanish alternate battle skillfully against many humans with guns.

  
**“Papa and I really like this AU. It’s called Undernovela and it’s Sans is called Sin and he’s dating Toriel but Asgoro doesn’t want them to, so he and Gaster fight a lot and sometimes Sin has to fight to protect Toriel and Frisk from bad people but he’s always a good boyfriend and father-figure. Anyway, both the Dreemurrs and the Skeletons are actually gang families so they really get angry at each other and fight because Sin and Tori are dating and they don’t want that but they love each other despite that and-”**

  
“Slow down child!” Sans raised his hands in surrender and lowered them in a calming motion, “I can tell you’re passionate about this, but I am barely keeping up.”

  
Cherra blinked then rubbed the back of her glitched hair shyly, **“Sorry, I haven’t really talked to other people much.”**

  
“What about that one person that told you you can’t see your father yet?” Sans confusedly asked.

  
 **“Oh! That’s Destiny, they made me and taught me about my powers and Papa. They don’t appear as a person, they talk to me in my head. Tele-something is what it’s called.”** Cherra explained.

  
“Telepathy?” Sans offered, “Is that what you mean?”

  
 **“Yeah! Telepathy, that’s how Destiny teaches me.”** Cherra smiled then gained a shocked expression as a thought occurred to her, **“Wait! You said you made clothes before? Like, you know how to sew and stuff?”**

  
Sans blinked twice, “Yes, I did.”

  
Cherra rushed over to the table she was working at and grabbed her failed doll before rushing back to the green-clothed Sans.

  
 **“Can you help me with this?”** Cherra asked as she showed the adult her messy doll, **“I tried to make it like Papa does his, but it came out wrong.”**

  
The Sans looked over the doll then back at Cherra. After a few more glances, he smiled, “I’ll help you with this. And you can tell me a bit more about yourself as we work. Okay?”

  
 **“Sure!”** Cherra cheerfully agreed, happy to have some help and guidance.

  
As Sans instructed Cherra with some sewing techniques and correcting some of her mistakes, Cherra told Sans everything she knew and all that Destiny had told her. She told him of the multiverse, of Ink and Error, her origins, all she knew about Nightmare and his gang, and her hopes and dreams. Sans was surprised at all the young skeleton knew and shocked that the weight of the balance of the multiverse was hanging on one skeleton. Error clearly did all he could with deep regrets and great resentment towards his work. Despite that, Error was brave and kind enough to still care for the multiverse and save them all. Sans could understand why Cherra looked up to her biological father but was concerned about her desire to assist her father at such a young age. Being a god of destruction to the multiverse seemed like a difficult responsibility, even for a grown skeleton.

  
Cherra’s innocence reminded Sans a lot of his Papyrus when he was younger. So passionate about her dreams, desiring to reach her goals, so desperate to meet her idol, her father.

  
Cherra never said it out loud, but Sans could read between the lines, she was lonely here. Despite having everything she needed, Cherra was a child, she needed company. But Destiny still deemed her un-ready to leave the anti-void. Cherra could not leave even if she wanted to.

  
 **“Oh!”** Cherra exclaimed in the middle of adjusting her doll’s coat size, **“You should probably get a nickname. All Sans’ and Papyrus’ have one, to tell them apart. What do you want to be called?”** Cherra asked the green-clothed Sans, grinning.

  
Sans tilted his skull, thinking. He never needed a nickname before, after the passing of everyone in his world, he had no one to talk to. Now that he knew he was not the only ‘Sans’ in existence, he would require something to make his different to his counterparts.

  
He thought hard, thinking of what made him different, then got an idea, and reached into one of his sleeves, pulling out a pair of scissors, “I believe I shall call myself Shears, after my trusty pair.”

  
Cherra’s red eye-lights turned to stars, **“That’s perfect!”**

  
Shears chuckled, “Fhu, hu, hu~! I’m glad you like it.”

  
Then Cherra got an idea, **“Hey! Why don’t you stay here with me? I can make you a room, so you can have a place to sleep, and we can sew things together all the time! I can show you my Papa, his friends, the Charas and Frisks, and we can watch Undernovela together, and see other AUs, and watch Papa, and-”**

  
Shears raised his hands in a surrender motion, “Slow down, child!” He grinned despite his actions, Cherra was so full of energy and excitement.

  
As Cherra took a deep breath, Shears thought, ‘Well, I don’t exactly know how I got here. So I can’t exactly leave. And this child seems in desperate need of guidance. Destiny may be a good mentor, but parenting and caretaking are other things.’

  
Shears did not need to think a second more on the matter, “Well, I can be your housemate, child. It has been some time since I had another to share my talents with.”

  
If Cherra’s eye sockets got any wider, they may have cracked her skull.

  
**“THANK YOU!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you want more! 💬❤
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter!

To say Destiny was pleased would be an understatement, they were ecstatic. 

Shears had adapted well to living with Cherra, taking on the role of caretaker and mentor. The two had bonded quickly and lived happily with each other. 

Cherra had extended the floor that held her room and added another room to be Shears’. After much concentration, she was able to alter the color of her strings to green and pink. She happily made Shears’ room with Shears helping her form what her new friend desired. In the end, the room took on a Japanese style. Shears got a tatami bed with a dark green platform and a light pink mattress, a thick quilt made in patches in the same colors as the flowers on Shears’ skull, and pillows in the same blue as the lines going above his right eye socket. Cherra also worked extra hard to make Shears a shoji divider with pink paneling, a white base, and flower designs of petals in the colors of human souls. 

Now the two spent all their free time together. 

Shears had become Cherra’s personal sewing/crocheting/knitting/tailoring mentor. They did everything and anything with their strings. 

The older skeleton also taught Cherra how to cook, putting use to the never before used kitchen and ‘shopping’ with Cherra for everything they needed. 

By that, one means they opened portals to other AUs’ stores and marketplaces, used their strings as fishing lines to get the items, and took it without paying. Leaving owners and employees confused as hell on where things went and why. They had a good laugh at it and celebrated with a large dinner. 

Cherra fell in love with chocolate, like her father, and soon was begging to make all sorts of chocolate desserts, even for breakfast. 

Shears happily agreed to anything the goddess in training asked of them, within reason. As the older skeleton, Shears took it upon himself to act as a proper adult example and substitute guardian to Cherra. 

While Cherra never told Shears directly, the green-clad skeleton found it obvious that Cherra deeply wanted a father figure, or at least someone older to look up to. While she was happy to constantly watch her father, it simply wasn’t the same as having him near enough to hug or talk to him. 

Shears did his best to distract Cherra from her longing, but it only helped so much. 

Then, one day, Cherra decided something. 

**“I want you to be mine.”**

Shears was startled by the declaration and stopped mixing the large bowl in his arm, “Pardon, Cherra? What do you mean by that?” 

Cherra puffed her chest and placed her fists on her hips,  **“I want you to be mine like Papa is Nightmare’s gang’s and Nightmare’s gang is Papa’s. I want you to be mine.”**

Shears blinked, slowly remembering a few of the times they had watched Error and Nightmare’s band of Dark Sanses interact. More than once they had repeated to each other how they belonged to each other, not in a possessive or dehumanizing way, but in a ‘we are family in all but blood’ sort of way. 

It was a claim of honored familial ownership, something important but also personal and sacred to them. 

So for the young girl to say such a thing was nothing short of a shock, “Are you sure?” 

Cherra nodded firmly,  **“Yup! Since Papa has people he can depend on to call his, I want to call you mine because I can count on you now. I’m not alone anymore with you here! And I’m sure Papa will understand when we can meet him! We can be like the second branch of a family that lives far away, and are destined to meet each other when the time is right! Just like in some of those anime Alphys and Undyne in alternate universes watch! We can even be Dark Sanses group two and Papa’s will be group one! Won’t that be cool?!”**

The shimmering stars forming in the child’s eye lights were enough to melt Shears’ soul. A child Cherra may be, but an adorable and big-hearted one that was honestly too innocent for her destined role. 

Still, how in the multiverse could Shears ever find a reason to say no with that face? 

The older skeleton put the mixing bowl down and walked over to Cherra, lifting the child in his arms and hugging her with all his strength, “I’d be honored, my Cherra.” 

Destiny watched the scene that day and nearly exploded with joy. How wonderful it was that the future Goddess of Destruction would have her own people to depend on, and much sooner than Error did. 

Having such people to trust this early would ensure the child’s mental state would develop properly and healthily for her destined job. And with support from understanding individuals rather than biased enemies to listen to, she could have confidence and better purpose once she took her mantle. 

Destiny’s careful grooming was proving far better than Fate’s quick and hastily put together plans. Compared to Fate’s insensitive child with no common sense, and Error’s tortuous development, Destiny’s Cherra was near perfect in comparison. 

Though, it appeared Cherra had more time to develop than previously planned. 

The multiverse had gained a different kind of destroyer. An outcode amalgamate of Sanses, recently named Paper Crane. An underdeveloped and mentally young skeleton that strangely absorbed, or ate, AUs in ended up in. 

While the outcode was considerably labeled ‘dangerous’, it’s purity and innocence won over Fate’s child’s interest rather than his rage. Paper Crane was not being hunted, but he was seen as a warning of impending doom. 

However the outcode was created, it was a small blessing in disguise, with some other AUs being destroyed by this Sans amalgamate, Error would have less work with the extra space left behind by his skeleton. 

Hopefully, this new development wouldn’t lead to any major trouble. Though, it seemed to be left alone for now. 

With the extra time now given to Destiny to work with, Cherra’s training can no longer interfere with her childhood. 

Which left time for Destiny to watch her go about her life a bit. Play around, get messy, create wild things, and just be a kid. 

Fate might need to be distracted for a bit though, they were starting to get suspicious of their lack of complaining of Error’s workload and Ink’s ignorance. 

Though, even if Destiny had to temporarily part with their created child, it was a small sacrifice for Cherra’s safety. 

The deity could not help but wonder what they would see in Cherra’s anti-void space upon their return. 

Who knows what the crafty little skeleton girl would discover with her powers on her own, or make during the break? 

Destiny almost could not wait. 

But… 

**Fate!**

For now, Destiny would be patient. After all, as mortals say, ‘slow and steady wins the race’. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment down below! 
> 
> Oh! And I now have a [Tumblr](https://sar61sanz6.tumblr.com/) account and a Ko-fi page with it! 
> 
> Please show your support of my writing, follow me, and feel free to explore a bit!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Should her story go on?


End file.
